Sandwich
by Katsura018
Summary: It is the 25th day of a particular month before the inter high competitions begin in their second year of high school. It was the day, the day the new freshmen were to buy that particular bread, will they succeed? Will they even get a chance to try... thanks to the Generation of Miracles visit?


Black Iberian Pig Sandwich

* * *

You've all heard of it, the sandwich proudly sold in Seirin high school. A phantom sandwich that makes you succeed at anything if you eat it, sold only ones a month at the 25th. A sandwich with Black Iberian Pig cutlets and the three best delicacies, caviar, foei gras, and truffles being sold at a price of 2800 yen. You've all seen this was not a mere sandwich either. One thing, it was able to make a poker faced blue haired teen make a face of full enjoyment in front of his team mates with no hesitation. Coincidence or not, the seirin basketball team's victory could also be caused by actually being able to buy the special sandwich, proof for more rumours, proof for more people to want it, proof that the chances of buying it…would decrease.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?!" Kagami screamed.

"HOW THE HELL WERE YOU ALL ABLE TO ENTER HERE ANYWAY?!" Hyugaa added.

"Hello…" Kuroko squeezed in.

Yes, it was the 25th, one month before the start of the inter-high competitions; they were all second years now, the Generation of Miracles.

_Why are the Generation of Miracles here?! _Thought all the first years adding the benched second years, Furihata and company.

Yes, the Generation of Miracles, Aomine of Touo Gakuen, Kise of Kaijou, Midorima of Shuutoku, Murasakibara from Yosen and the former captain, Akashi of Rakuzan high were all there.

"Because! We heard it from Momochi! About the legendary sandwich and I heard from one of your team mates that Kurokochii also really liked it!" Kise explained his source, eyes shining in happiness since he was able visit Seirin High again. "I heard Tetsu liked it, so I want a taste too" Aomine explained, scratching his nape, not really that interested. "I want a taste too…" Murasakibara added, though already eating some snacks. "It's interesting… and though I acknowledge you as a player, I don't remember giving you any right to speak to me with such a rude tone" Akashi glared, Kagami flinches and a vein pops in Hyugaa's forehead, _This is how you treat your sempais? I don't care if you're one of the Generation of Miracles, such annoying attitude…_.Hyugaa was about to go to clutch mode, fortunately being calmed down by the first years and the benched second years. Midorima was the last to speak. "I came to taste it… and say how disgusting it is…"

_What is that supposed to mean?!_ Everyone thought, except for the Generation of Miracles, they seem used to it.

"But… this sure is a crowd… is it always like this, Tetsu?" Aomine asked looking over to where the school store was. It was completely surrounded with students all ordering of rather trying to order the special sandwich. "Every 25th of the month" Kuroko answers. "There are more of them compared to last year…" Kagami added. "Wasn't talking to you…" Aomine spat, glaring at Kagami, _What the hell is his problem? _Kagami thought, glaring back. They had a glaring contest with Kuroko in the middle, luckily short enough to not block. "Kurokochii! Kurokochii! I heard you were also the one who was able to buy last time for your team, right?" Kise asked, bowing his head enough to be in line with Kuroko's. "Yes" Kuroko answered politely. "Then you just sit tight! I'll be the one buying one for you this time! After that let's eat together, okay?" Kise invited. "Okay" he answered.

"Now then! Let's do this!" Kise announced, fisting his hand in the air getting ready to take on the crowd.

_Woah! Will he be able to do it? Well he is one of the Generation of Miracles_. Everyone wondered except for the Generation of Miracles, they all knew that he'd fail.

"Excuse me" Kise tried squeezing in the crowd and poking an innocent girl in the shoulder. The girl turns and instantly blushes. Imaginary flowers and sparkles surround the young models background as he spoke. "Ah, I'm really sorry for being rude, I'm Kise Ryouta by the way but can you cute girls clear a path so I can reach the store?" Kise smiled.

_He's taking advantage of the fact he's a model?! _Everyone thought, except for the Generation of Miracles, they knew what would happen.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! KISE RYOUTA!" the girl screamed in glee, gaining the other girl's attention. Abandoning their purpose of crowding in front of the store, they instead rush toward the scream to make sure it was the model. "Eh? Wait" Kise tried to escape but it was too late. A hoard of heart shaped eyes had already set eyes on him and ready to tackle him squealing "kya" "kya" "kya" all the way toward him. Feeling like he was in front of a stampede, Kise ran. "I'm SO SORRY KUROKOCHIIIIIIIIIIIII~!" he screamed as he ran

_It backfired! His strategy sucked! _Everyone thought, except for the Generation of Miracles, they didn't have one part of them expecting Kise would succeed.

"Well then, guess it's my turn!" Aomine proclaimed, ready to take in the challenge. "Midorima-kun? What about you?" Kuroko asked, noticing the silent green head. Midorima adjusted his glasses and with a stern face, "I'm just waiting for the perfect chance… It'd be stupid to just simply charge in like that fool." "I see… but, it looks like they're running out of the sandwich any minute now though…" Kuroko replied. Everyone flinches. "It's true… I can only see five displayed from here" Murasakibara spoke, he was the tallest, of course even with the crowd he could see the store's display. "Tch, I'll be going then! There's no way I'll let any of you buy one!" Kagami barked. "Hmph, quit your yapping and just try" Aomine challenged. "You… hmph, still can't get over the fact you lose to us, huh?" Kagami snorted.

_They-They're starting a fight?! But wouldn't it be better if you just worked together or at least at the same time, there's a better chance if you do! _Everyone thought, except for Kuroko, Midorima and Akashi, for some reason they knew those two would end up in a fight ones they see each other no matter what circumstances.

"Well I'd like to remind you that you haven't really won against me and you never will! If it weren't for Tetsu, your team would've never won against me!" Aomine declared. "You…" Kagami's glare intensified. "…also, I'm pretty sure Tetsu told you about it already, but let me remind you that…" Aomine smirked. "…I stopped practising basketball on middle school, and now that I've started again, exactly how strong do you think I've become… huh?"

"Hmph, who cares… we'll also get stronger" Kagami declared. "Oh, you're really asking for it, aren't you" Aomine snapped. "I'm not asking!" Kagami and Aomine glared at each other for a minute. "One on one" they both declared, running toward the gym.

_HEEEEY! What about the sandwich?! They're just going to leave like that? _Everyone thought, except for the remaining Generation of Miracles, they really didn't care.

"Midochin… want to try?" Murasakibara asked. "I'm still thinking of a proper strategy without needing to go near that crowd…" Midorima replied. "I don't think that's possible Midorima-kun" Kuroko said. "Well… I'll give it a try… hold this for me, Kurochin" Murasakibara said, handing Kuroko his bag of chips. "You can have some if you want…" Murasakibara said, ruffling Kuroko's hair gently.

_Uwaaah! He's huge, he'll definitely be able to make it! _Everyone thought, except for Kuroko and Akashi, they just had a feeling, MIdorima was busy thinking of a strategy.

"Then… I'm going…" he announced, lazily walking to the crowd. Thanks to his height everyone was able to see how he slowly and sloppily walked toward the store. He bumped into people but instead of the people pushing back, they instead get shock cause of his height and be in a daze for a bit enough for Murasakibara to pass them. He slowly reached the store.

_He made it! He really made it! It was really slow though! _Everyone thought, except for Akashi and Kuroko, it was a weird feeling… Midorima was still… trying to accept his loss.

"I'm back..." Murasakibara sang…. Carrying... a bag of chips. "It's a new flavour!" he announced.

_He reached it but he didn't buy it?! _Everyone thought, except for Akashi and Kuroko, they knew it, Midorima silently feeling relieved.

"Hm? This is really good…" Murasakibara complimented the new flavour of chips. "Well… it can't be helped then, since Shintarou doesn't seem to be ready yet, I'll buy it for you Tetsuya" Akashi announced.

_The captain! It's the captain this time! He'll definitely succeed!_ Everyone thought Kuroko not really caring and MIdorima once again trying to accept defeat.

"I promise you Tetsuya, I'll definitely buy it for you. If I don't, I'll cut of my hand just for you!" Akashi said, smiling.

_IS THIS PERSON ALRIGHT?! _Everyone thought, Kuroko merely replied a "You don't need to go that far…" while Midorima's face turned a bit blue.

"Well then…" Akashi started to walk. The second he reached the back of the crowd, he had the person in front of him turn to him. In less than a second the person dropped to his knees. Akashi smirked.

_SCARYYYYYYY!V HE'S SERIOUSLY SCARYYYYYY! _Everyone thought, Kuroko not really that surprised.

One step at a time Akashi made everyone in front of him fall to their knees. Though once he reached the rugby club in front of him, which had also fallen to their knees, there was no room.

_Ah, he can't step forward, the guys at the rugby club are really huge, there's no place to step on! _Everyone thought.

Akashi smirked again, looking at the fear filled eyes of the rugby club members. He raised his foot and… kicked the member of the rugby club in front of him and stepped on his chest. He continued stepping on them to move forward.

_SCARYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!v HE'S ACTUALLY STEPPING ON THE RUGBY CLUB LIKE THEIR SOME RUG! SCARRYYYYYYYY! THAT PERSON'S NUTS~!_ Everyone thought, shaking. Kuroko was poker faced the entire time.

Akashi stopped for a moment, he had the sumo club in front of him next, and they were also in their knees.

_IS HE GOING TO STEP ON THEM TOO? OF COURSE HE WOULD! _

Akashi placed one foot the sumo club's member's tummy gently, and being careful he raised his other foot… and sank.

_HUH? _

Akashi's foot sank in the member's tummy and like stepping on a trampoline…. He got out of balance and was bounced out of the crowd.

_MUST NOT LAUGH! MUST NOT LAUGH!_ Everyone thought.

Akashi fell on his but back where he started, the crowd trying to forget what just happened and continued to pursue the sandwich. Akashi stood, facing Kuroko and the others, he pulled out a knife and… slowly tried to slice his hand off.

"GAHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP THAT!" Hyugaa screamed, grabbing hold of Akashi's bleeding hand and the knife. He quickly pulled Akashi and headed to the school infirmary.

_HE IS CRAZY…. _

"Midorima-kun, you're last…" Kuroko said. "Indeed…" Midorima said.

_Will he be able to do it? _The first years and the benched second years thought.

With very swift moment, Midorima lifted his hands in the air like he was shooting a ball and let go… of exactly 2800 yen. _HUH? _It accurately reached its destination, the store. "Now… to wait for them to throw the sandwich back…"

Wind blew on them… and they heard a person in the crowd saying…"oh, money from the sky!"

_HE IS A COMPLETE IDIOT! THEY ALL ARE!_

"Midorima-kun, I don't think they'll throw one back_" _Kuroko said, munching on the chips, Murasakibara shared with him. "I see… excuse me…" Midorima said, he flipped his phone open and called… "Takao, come here quick, I need you to do something for me…"

_IS HE YOUR SLAVE?!_

* * *

Author: hahahah, forgive me… hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
